Rooms For Rent
by Cyberwing
Summary: Sakura believes that Sasuke has room for everything...except for her because he would never love her...Little did she realize, she is wrong [SasuSaku, hints of LeeSaku] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Because of my midterms, suddenly I got a lot of ideas about what I'm going to write (you can see how concentrated I was into studying). It's one of those 'in between' type of stories; I'm just too lazy to come up with a beginning and an ending for it so I wrote a one-shot instead. ;p

I got the story's idea from the picture of the male/female brain map thingy…I know that an actual brain doesn't work this way…don't kill me!

Please read and review! It really motivates me! Thank you for reading!

**Rooms for Rent**

Over the years, Sakura did an analysis of Sasuke's mind so that she could comprehend why he did the things he did. She'd roughly separated his mind into three portions.

The largest portion, which dominated 75 percent of his brain, would be his family. In that, the categories included:

-his ultimate goal: to kill his brother, Itachi

-lists after lists of the powerful jutsu that he'd learn to kill his brother with

-the urge to find a strong sensei that can help him into achieving his goal quickly, even if it means to abandon everything he had and join the 'bad' side

-memory of his family before the Uchiha Massacre

-and probably, a little portion within that might be goals of what he would do after he'd killed Itachi…maybe something like the revival of the Uchiha clan

She, herself, wouldn't fit into this part since she was never part of his family. Back then, she would exchange her life willing if he would use one fifth of his killer intent into loving her...no…into just noticing her.

_How simple-minded she was at that time…_

The second largest portion would take up about 20 percent and that would be the stuff that he wanted to block out. Basically the stuff he wanted to throw into the abyss:

-Naruto, his ex-friend and his rival

-Kakashi sensei, since he wasn't able to learn all the jutsu from that man

-a small portion might be the guilt of leaving Konoha. This part has to be small since he left without a second thought…

-memories of how he used to he used to idolize Itachi

-also, this was probably where his emotions kept since he was stoical 24/7

No matter what, she wouldn't be in this portion either since she wasn't 'worthy' to be included in this part. She supposed he'd considered her useless since, one, she wasn't a strong opponent. Second, she didn't able to teach him any powerful jutsu. Third, Sasuke and she were never close when they were children. They didn't have a strong connection with each other at all.

He had shown how much she'd meant to him when he left the village. She wasn't able to stop him even after she begged him. She gave up so much already, her friend Ino, her pride and dignity…

At that time, that was all her twelve year old self could give him-her undivided support…and love.

**Apparently, Sasuke didn't need that.**

He knocked her out and left her on the bench after a 'thank you'.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Thank you for letting me knock you out so I can shut you up? Thank you for throwing everything you had away for me like a dumbass?

Or…thank you for being there?

Sakura shook her head.

Just how pathetic could she get? She'd spend the last few years trying to decipher it. It could be interpreted into two ways: one way was that indeed Sasuke cared about her and was grateful that she was by his side. Another way was that he was once again playing with her head.

As you can see, the first one made her felt like she was actually important to him while the latter one made her felt like shit.

_She wasn't going to go into depression again…it was a promise which she'd made with herself._

_And she was going to keep it._

She supposed that she had no right to blame him. After all, it was she, herself, who had made those decisions. He didn't have a kurai in front of her throat and forced her to fall in love with him…

Sakura sighed.

The last part would probably take up 5 percent of his brain. This portion was needed by the body to maintain homeostasis—ie. reminder that he should eat, sleep, bath from time to time. It might even be used to tell his heart to beat and his lungs to respire. Basically, this was the part that is vital in discriminating him as a living being from a blood-lusted zombie.

She, of course, wouldn't be in this part of the mind either. It wasn't like he couldn't breathe without her or his heart would skip a beat whenever he sees her.

_It was clear from the beginning that the feeling she had for him wasn't mutual at all._

**There's room for everything…**

**But there's no room for her.**

**There never _was_ a space available a _Harano Sakura_ in there.**

Sometimes, she wondered what had gone wrong.

She was part of Team 7 too…

She splashed some water on her face before walking out of the bathroom. Oh hell, where the hell did this entire 'Sasuke' thing come from? She hadn't thought about him for so long.

_She still got a life to live, even if it meant to live without him._

She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened.

Shit, she was going to be late!

Sakura flung the front door open, as expected; the person she was going to meet was standing in front of her house and jogging on the spot.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura waved, "Hi, Lee-san. I'm sorry for being late."

"Don't worry!" Lee said enthusiastically and did his nice-guy post, "as a gentleman, I'm honored to wait for a beautiful creature like you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura couldn't help but smiled before shaking her head in disapproval, damn Lee and his flattery. "Let's start or we won't be done by noon."

"Yosh!" Lee shook his fists in the air, "let our date begin Sakura-chan!" With that, he started jogging, heading to the entrance of the village.

"It's not a date." Sakura called behind him before slowly jogging after him. She used to pound him into a bloody pulp every time (only because he let her to) .But then if he had been saying that to you every weekend for the past two years, like her, you would eventually give up too.

However, despite this, she would remind him every time, not because she still hoped that she would be able to nail that piece of information through that thick skill of his, but rather, it had become a habit. Somehow, it felt awkward if she didn't restate that fact to him.

**Maybe one day she would stop reminding him of that,**

**Maybe sometime in the near future, Lee would be more than just her sparring partner…**

**Someday, she might even call Lee-san…Lee-kun.**

**But it certainly would not be today,**

**Because she has no room for romance right now…**

"Since the weather is nice, let's do 200 laps!"

"…200 laps around Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly.

"And if we failed, we'll have to do 500 push-ups _and_ sit-ups!"

"What the hell Lee!" Sakura screamed as she increased her pace to catch up with the crazy enthusiastic green being.

It might be hard at the beginning, but Sakura was learning to move on.

_Just watch her Sasuke…

* * *

_

Sakura _was_ never included in Sasuke's 'mind'. After all, his mind was where all his logics, his common sense, and his sense of duty as an Uchiha dominated over everything.

However, she was wrong about her not having a place.

She did have a spot…

Covered by layers after layers, hidden in the very core …

…**Of his heart…**

That was where she was placed.

Nobody knew…

**Not even Sasuke…

* * *

**

_I though when love for you died, I should die._

_It's dead. Alone, most strangely, I live on._

-Rupert Brooke: The Life Beyond


End file.
